srythfandomcom-20200214-history
Quest List
This page lists almost all playable content in Sryth. Because some events are quite minor and the newest quests may not have been added yet, it can't be guaranteed that the list is complete. This page should display all articles in Category:All Quests and Category:Replayable Scenarios. For quests no longer available in the game see Old Quests. There is a very limited collection of your completed quests available in your in-game Adventure Log. This page is organized by location. Use the Table of Contents to navigate to your desired location. The quests are not required to conform to any order within a location, though it's preferable to have prerequisites first, in case of quest chains or sagas that happen in the same location. Quests, Adventures, and Events Quest is our "official" label for ANY non-repeating narrative event with a reasonably clear start point, end point, and reward. Obviously this will be somewhat subjective. The shortest can be no more than "go to this location and talk to so-and-so" if the reward is significant enough (e.g. ). The longest involve multiple actions and can take up to several weeks of real time to complete (e.g. ). This list aims to include all of the above. Quest, adventure, and event can be used more or less interchangeably to describe them, though "event" will generally refer to a shorter scenario and "adventure" to a longer one. They include both things that happen seamlessly in the course of the game ("Informal Adventures") and adventures that must be accessed through an "Adventures for This Location" link or other formal structure ("Formal Adventures"). Some quests merge both styles, beginning as a formal adventure, then requiring further action in the game world (or the other way around, requiring prior actions to unlock a formal adventure). Formal adventures will be listed under the location in which they appear. Informal adventures will be listed under the location that seems most appropriate (usually where they begin if they involve multiple locations). Abandoning Quests As with every other aspect of the game, you can abandon a quest by Quitting without saving. However, if you Save within a quest, the save is permanent and there is no longer any way to go back to the start of the adventure. Keep in mind that in some special adventures (notably the Proving Grounds and Solundor's Grand Ring of Illusion) there may be lasting consequences of your adventure even if you quit without saving. , , and . The adventures that you can abandon at will are those which have a link to "''Abandon This Adventure... You can always play this adventure again later!". Some adventures may have such links only up to a certain point of the story. Also, you can always abandon any adventure (or quest) and come back later by Quitting without saving, which would then take you back to your last saved game. If you save your game in the middle of an adventure that allows you to "'Abandon This Adventure...'''", then clicking that link would take you to the point just before you started your adventure (this was the only method to go back further than your last saved game). |Historical Note}} Replayable Scenarios Replayable scenarios, explorable locations, and multiplayer battles are not technically quests, but are usually connected to one or more quests and shown here for completeness. They are labeled as such and further distinguished by color: green for replayables, blue for explorables, and orange for multiplayers. The following box is displayed on the pages of replayable scenarios and attempts to show all the replayable content in the game. Not all explorable locations have been included, because not all have content that's worth replaying. Adding quests to the list This page transcludes sections from the appropriate Location pages. It will include anything from the transcluded pages that appears between brackets. Most of the time you'll only need to edit this page to add new locations. __TOC__ Northwest Tysa Deepwell Kurthyl Rise Old North Wood The Ruined City of Tarn Northern Tysa Port Hallik Deadwater Shoals Northeast Tysa Phak-Rur Foxfell Forest Ebbmark The Ruins of Stonegap Western Tysa Trithik Mirgspil Tallys's Trading Post The Silver Shaft Inn The Withered Hills The Dragonhill Fields Moonwolf's Camp Fang Ridge Thulwy Irongard The Ironshore Hollows Fogbough Forest Ashlyre Redglen Central Tysa Talinus Kyul-Thanor The Ruins of Yir-Tanon Sageholt Moonshore Crossroads The Griffon Crags Tar Lake Eastern Tysa Copper Hilt Lodge Warfoot Dor-Droat Trollneck The Border Ranger Compound Southwest Tysa Stormfield The Boomerang Tavern Hawklor Westwold Bentlimb Wood The Demon Dactyl Inn & Tavern Privordian Alehouse Axepath Cemetery Wurmwrit's Farm Baomar's Cabin Cloven Shield Cave Durnsig Tarkhald Crypt Kolnia Highmeadow Marl's Wood The Bat Cave Goblinclaw Inn Elm Gnoll The Ruins of Tarramyre Southfoot Sevenhorn Ironmark Spur Moonpath Southern Tysa Wintereye Lake The Copper Wood The Longspur Downs Southeast Tysa Graldok Tryndmoor Meglasmire Silverwysp Crow Hill Dragonwrath Iron Crown Isle/Zumryn's Battlegrounds Saarngard Isle Saarngard Keep The Jagged Hills Your Residence The Proving Grounds Proving Grounds Series II Category:Quests Category:Indexes Category:Game Concepts